


Share A Room

by MaK



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unfinished, won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming friends!</p>
<p>And other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Room

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is just a really old draft.

Originally, the only reason Pearl approached Lapis Lazuli with an olive branch of friendship was for Steven. For him, she wasn't just some terrifying and powerful gem that could cause all the water in the world to come crashing down on them - she was, instead, a friend. Steven had practically begged for the team to try their best at being companions, but had failed to acknowledge that Lapis wasn't exactly interested in friends (or, at least, being friends with the Crystal Gems). In fact, she was nothing but spiteful and any sort of reaching relationship was thwarted with a theoretical and often very physical smack. From the beginning, Steven was really the only would who could talk to Lapis without the air around them becoming increasingly awkward throughout the duration of their conversation. He could even get the blue gem to _laugh_ at times, which Pearl figured had to be an outstanding feat all on its own.

The two of them, surprisingly, had a few things in common. Water seemed to be a common theme, though Pearl couldn't control it and Lapis didn't find the same beauty in it that Pearl did. They both had a like for dance, with both of their styles being relatively similar when it came to fusion, but such an intimate connection was absolutely out of the question for them. 

However, for all that they had in common, they had some contradicting interests as well. Lapis was too fond of jokes, in Pearl's opinion, and her reckless habit of often taking pranks too far was nothing short of annoying and possibly dangerous. In turn, Lapis wasn't impressed with how uptight Pearl could be, or that she was a bit of neat freak and had to have everything sparkling, _or_ how she was a bit in love with symmetry. Pearl couldn't stand the other gem's hazardous behavior and was careful when allowing Steven and her to play, keeping an eye out for the boy and glaring at Lapis.

Unsurprisingly, it was Steven that eventually got the two to talk to each other like they didn't absolutely hate each other. Steven stood as the middle ground for something they both adored and felt a strong need to protect. The general ideas of protection and adoration lead to a few, small conversations about their pasts - Pearl mentioned Rose Quartz and Lapis mentioned Blue Diamond, but neither were particularly interested with going into more detail than necessary. Though, with the more they talked, they had found several new hobbies they both found delight in or subjects they could speak about with a fiery passion. 

It took all of a two months for Lapis to let her walls down and for Pearl to give the gem a chance, but they eventually became something more than just spiteful teammates. Steven was the most excited of all to see them actually talk to each other and communicate during missions, celebrating his success while Amethyst, Peridot, and Garnet fell into the habit of rolling their eyes. 

As soon as they had warmed up to each other, their relationship started to become better and better as days went by. Another two weeks had passed and they could now laugh together, joke, banter, and go back and forth through conversations, just as if they had been friends all along. Often, they spoke of Steven and sometimes Homeworld, but they slowly wormed away from such easy subjects to fall back on and instead focused on topics that served to learn more about each other. Lapis found out that Pearl never ate, though she would sometimes drink if the beverage was worthwhile, that the tall gem was fond of Earth's piano music, and she was easy to upset. Pearl, meanwhile, learned that Lapis hated sea water compared to regular water and especially preferred the purest water available, though she didn't often complain. Lapis couldn't read or write terribly well, which had caused her embarrassment, but no one made comment on it. Lapis could also touch the tip of her tongue to her nose, which wasn't necessarily impressive, but Pearl went along with it anyway.

They had become close and were getting closer. Around the time five months had passed since Lapis' arrival, Pearl offered for her to share her room with her. With the water spraying, swirling, thrashing, and being clean enough to see all the way through it, Lapis was taken with the offer and immediately jumped on board. Pearl had awaited conflict to arise, but sharing a room with Lapis ended up being easier than she thought it would be... even though Lapis was quick to mess up the rhythm of the waterfalls for her own enjoyment, often setting Pearl off balance and into the rushing water below. Still, it was all in good fun and Pearl learned to laugh and take jokes at face value rather than looking much deeper for any possible ulterior motives. 

In a grand total of six months, Pearl and Lapis had become pretty good friends despite the rocky beginning they shared. At the very start of the sixth month, Pearl began to wonder more and more about Lapis as the blue gem traveled through her mind. She could easily picture her hair and how her bangs covered her forehead like a layer of feathers, she could see Lapis' hands holding her own as they slowly danced every now and again, but then Pearl stopped thinking.

The thought was quite intruding, but it came nonetheless: "Do I like Lapis Lazuli?"

"Like, _like_ like her?"

The answer to that scared Pearl for numerous reasons. The biggest one being, of course, Rose Quartz, and the other reasons majorly stemmed off of her experience with the bombshell of a lady. As well, what would happen if she were to bring this up to Lapis and receive a reaction of wide eyes and embarrassed gestures while explaining about how such feelings were irrational and unrealistic? Pearl wouldn't _dare_ for such an incident, especially since their friendship had finally begun to bloom after such hard work.

It'd be impossible for Pearl to possibly see what Lapis thought of her, with how the girl can manage an alright poker face between fits of giggles and snorting laughter. _Could_ Lapis like her? The thought was anxiety-provoking, but was also too nice to let go of. Though they shared a room and it'd be more than easy to just jump along the waterfalls and distort the welcoming silence. 

Lapis liking her was... an exhilarating thought. It started out as a bit of a lighthearted crush, but things began to escalate just as fast as their friendship had. Pearl found herself blushing almost every time the two made eye contact or even spoke a simple greeting while passing each other. It was _ridiculous_ , obviously so, but Pearl couldn't help but deny her incoming feelings and how they continued to develop again and again over time. 

"Do I like Lapis Lazuli?" Pearl hummed to herself, under her breath so as not to disturb Steven and Peridot while they played on his TV. The answer, though Pearl had debated it, was a yes. She liked Lapis and wasn't quite ready to admit it any time soon. Things did become awkward, though, but Pearl blames most of that on her. It's embarrassing and beyond disgraceful, but Pearl often finds herself sitting atop one of the waterfalls and slowly touching herself impurely to thoughts of a certain gem. Lapis was, in Pearl's eyes, extremely pretty - as well as gorgeous, adorable, and perfectly imperfect. The gem's body had Pearl practically mesmerized and it was hard not to think of the beautiful girl while in such an intimate state. Still, being reminded by the fact that Pearl had spent an hour or two the night previous doing dirty things made her shiver in a bit of satisfaction and embarrassment. 

Luckily, in Pearl's room, both her and Lapis had made a deal to stay so far away from one another unless it was permitted otherwise. It was a silly house rule, but was meant entirely for privacy and decreasing the amount of times they would be walked in on doing something embarrassing (thank goodness though, as Pearl had yet to be walked in on while doing something like _that_ to herself, especially to such a girl like Lapis Lazuli). Most of the time anyway, Pearl could hear Lapis coming towards her with the pound of water against walls and against itself - as quite the contradiction to Pearl, who is silent on the water, Lapis enjoys the clap of water against all surfaces (not to mention the rather dramatic entrance she can make for herself). 

This time, Pearl heard nothing and was entirely sure that Lapis had stepped out with Steven and Connie to busy themselves with something or someone else. She had even gone through the time to check each and every preexisting room in the temple, being more than a bit gleeful with the opportunity to finally get off without having to worry about someone barging in or otherwise becoming a nuisance and ruining her one-gem-one-hand relationship. 

Pearl never had that kind of luck.

Today was one of those days where Lapis was a bit quiet and had stayed stationary for quite sometime on one of the lowest waterfalls. Only when she heard Pearl moving around at the top did she decide it would be nice to go and meet the girl for a bit of friendly interaction. 

The way up was far, but Lapis found no problem with it given the water all around her. Today, though, she tried to be especially quiet with her movements, seeing as Pearl wasn't all that excited about such ruckus water can make by itself.


End file.
